


Not Quite a Disaster, but Still a Fine Mess

by fingalsanteater



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cliche, Dom/sub Undertones, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Room, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingalsanteater/pseuds/fingalsanteater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A half-assed attempt at one-upmanship takes a more serious turn. Both Kane and Seth really need to learn to think things through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite a Disaster, but Still a Fine Mess

"This is so cliché," whines Seth, dropping his suitcase in the middle of the hotel room floor dramatically.  
  
"I can't believe I have to room with... with you," he continues, lip curling in disgust on the last word. Kane agrees with him there. He can't believe he has to room with Seth either. And, yeah, it is fucking cliché. Two guys who hate each other having to share a room? At least they didn't have to share a bed. Kane would sleep in the car before resorting to that. If he didn't strangle Seth first.  
  
But, Seth, as usual, was hell on his tenuous facade of calm, the anger in him bubbling closer to the surface the longer he spent in Seth's company. Seth wouldn't shut the hell up, complaining about every damn thing three times over just because he knew it pissed Kane off. He tries to ignore it, he really does. He settles into bed and flips open a book he dug out of his luggage, but by then his focus is shot, and the black words on the pages swim in the red, rising anger behind his eyes as Seth's voice grates on him. In frustration, he drops the book to the floor beside the bed. The thump startles Seth, who'd been in the middle of a rehash of his earlier tirade about shitty hotels and their shitty booking agents who couldn't even get room reservations right even though that was their job.  
  
Kane closes his eyes and breathes in deeply. "Shut up," he says on exhale.  
  
Seth stares for a moment, eyes wide and nervous, looking for all the world like he is going to heed Kane's request. He opens his mouth instead.  
  
"Make me," he challenges, smirk tugging at the corners of his ridiculous lips.  
  
Kane could back down; he could just get up and walk the hell out and sleep in the car like he'd considered. But, backing down was what Seth wanted, and Kane wasn't going to give him this. He rises and rounds on Seth who is sitting frozen at the foot of his own bed. He invades Seth's space, grabs the neck of Seth's shirt and yanks him up so hard he hears the material rip.  
  
"You don't want to do this," Seth pleads, voice cracking. "Think about it, Kane! What would Hunter say? Come on, Kane. Please." Seth always ran his mouth off and then begged you to turn a blind eye to his transgressions. He didn't apologize, not genuinely, because he was never sorry. Kane understood him, in a way, but that didn't make him any less loathsome.  
  
"Why should I? You told me to make you shut up. I'm just doing what you've asked." Now Kane's lips were the ones curling into a smirk.  
  
Kane pulls him up closer, so Seth is off balance and on his tip-toes. Then he kisses him.  
  
Seth stands shock still, lips unmoving. Kane means to disturb him, disgust him, infuriate him. Kissing is a tactic he hasn't tried with Seth yet. No one wants to be kissed by a monster, and he thinks maybe this will shut Seth up and scare him off. But there's enough heat between them, this friction that's been building for months, and the kiss is a spark that finally ignites it.  
  
Seth opens his mouth to him, kissing back. Kane's the one disgusted and infuriated now, because he meant for Seth to push him back and storm out, maybe punch him and give them an excuse to fight, and instead he's kissing back, tongue stroking over Kane's lower lip and slipping into his mouth. It's... it's intoxicating, Seth's sudden intensity. Kane hasn't been kissed like that in a long time. He can't deny it is having an effect on him.  
  
He lets go of Seth's shirt and Seth thuds down on the bed, bouncing a little off the mattress.  
  
"What the hell was that, Rollins?" He asks, voice cold despite the heat between them.  
  
Seth is breathing hard as he says somewhat hysterically, "You tell me. You kissed me first!"  
  
Fuck, it was futile. Kane pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to ignore his half-hard cock and Seth's breathy panting, somehow enticing to him though he couldn't say why.  
  
"Is that it," demands Seth, always ready to put his foot in his mouth. "You kiss me and then what? Stand there like a giant idiot? Don't know what to do with your cock?"  
  
Kane feels the last of his resolve snap. He doesn't even say a word, just unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants, watches as Seth's eyes widen when he pulls out his half-hard dick.  
  
"The question is," says Kane as he strokes his cock slowly, "do you know what to do with it?"  
  
"I--I..." he sputters lamely.  
  
"That's what I thought," says Kane. "You need me for everything else; do you need me to tell me you how to suck a cock now?"  
  
"Of course not," whines Seth, indignant. He leans forward and his hot breath ghosts over the tip. Kane waits, Seth's breath on him almost agonizing until finally Seth closes his lips around the head, wet heat enveloping him. He tries not to moan and is only partially successful, a choked off gasp the only sound leaving his lips.  
  
He slides his cock into Seth's mouth as far as Seth will let him. One of Seth's hands is on his hip, the other at the base of his cock, jerking him off as he sucks.  
  
Kane's not really thinking when he says, "I'm going to fuck you." He just says it, all barriers broken along with the last of his patience. Seth's mouth stills on him and he pulls off with a wet smack.  
  
"Okay, okay. Yes," says Seth, his rush of words sounding almost like a plea. "There's lube in my suitcase."  
  
Kane almost can't believe how desperate Seth is for it. (How desperate he is for it too.)  Seth scoots back on the bed, pulling off his shirt and squirming out of his pants and underwear while Kane digs around in Seth's bag until he finds the bottle of lube. Tossing it on the bed, he pauses as he strips down, fingers stuttering awkwardly on the buttons of his shirt as he catches sight of Seth on the bed, cock swollen and heavy between his long legs. A sick feeling swoops through him, an exciting mix of loathing and desire.  
  
Kane snaps open the lid of the lube, coats his fingers and climbs in between those legs, spreads them open and presses his thumb against Seth's hole. He rubs his thumb all around the rim, wetting the dark, course hair there and slicking the small pucker. He switches to his index finger and Seth hisses as he slips it in with minimal resistance. He fucks him with one, two and even three fingers and Seth demands more, his face flushed red, blond and black strands of hair sticking to his sweaty face. Kane twists his fingers, and Seth's eyes, dark iris and wide dark pupil, roll back to white.  
  
"Just... just, come on. Just fuck me already," he moans. Seth's legs are shaking and his cock is so hard and so red, resting against his stomach and leaving a smear of pre-come.  
  
"Only because I want to."  
  
Kane pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the sheets, because it's Seth's bed. His big hands curl around the strong muscle of Seth's calves and he pushes his legs back, pushes so Seth's knees were almost touching his belly, hard cock trapped between, and then Kane pushes into him, cock not slipping in easily even after he'd stretched him and fucked Seth senseless on his fingers; no, nothing was easy with them.  
  
They fucked like they did anything else, pushing and pushing at each other until one of them had to yield. It was Seth yielding now, it was Seth whose knees fell open as Kane loosens his grip and pulls back, Seth who pants desperately "Fuck, fuck. You... f-- don't stop." And, Kane, who'd given Seth everything, who gave Seth too much, gives him this too. He fucks into him, hard long strokes that make Seth writhe under him, sweating and cursing, each thrust of Kane's wide hips forcing a hard exhale of breath from between Seth's pink, spit-slick lips.  
  
And, when he catches Seth's hand sneaking down his belly, long fingers scratching against the soft hair below his navel, inching toward the swollen head of his cock and looking for the pleasure in his own touch, well, Kane finds a deliciously petty sense of delight that curls hot in his belly at denying Seth that one thing. So, he hooks Seth's legs around his waist and grabs his wrists tight and Seth lets him, he just lets him hold his wrists on the bed to either side of his face. Seth, who humiliated him at every turn, who belittled him, who underestimated him, just lets Kane hold him down and fuck him.  
  
Kane could strangle the life out him if he wanted; just take his hands and wrap them around Seth's throat instead, make his sharp, breathy exhales his last. Kane considers it, brushes his fingers across the long stretch of Seth's throat, but Seth just arches up, baring more of his neck to Kane's caress. Kane almost balks. After everything, this is what surprises him and makes him question what they are doing.  
  
It is obscene, how Seth believes himself invulnerable. Even Kane, whose own existence was a maelstrom of chaos and pain, who'd choke slammed Seth more times than he could count, was inconsequential. Seth thought him tethered, chained to "what's best for business." Some fools would say chains where made to be broken, but Kane knew differently. Chains were strong and flexible, not made to be broken, but made to bend with you and used to your advantage.  
  
So, Kane brushes his fingers gently over Seth's very vulnerable neck as he fucks him, leans down and sucks at his throat not caring if he left a mark, because leaving a mark would make Seth angry. He wants Seth angry, wants him on edge and desperate.  
  
At this angle, with each thrust, Seth's hard wet cock brushes slick against Kane's stomach, and, each time, Seth's mouth opens in a breathless pant. He hooks his thumb into Seth's open mouth, at the corner so his cheek bulges out obscenely. Seth sucks him automatically and Kane can't help but say, "You're such a slut, Rollins. You're so fucking easy."  
  
He pulls his thumb out of Seth's mouth with a pop before Seth can even think about biting him, but Seth is too far gone now to fight, arching his body up against Kane's stomach, so desperate for friction on his swollen cock.  
  
He pulls back, slows his thrusts into Seth's body, and says, "Beg for it. Beg me to make you come." He could make Seth bend to him, use Seth's desire to his advantage. It would be a sweet victory. Maybe not better than choke slamming him into a table, but imagining Seth begging him filled him the same sick sort of pleasure that denying him had.  
  
"You'd like that, wouldn't you," says Seth, tight and angry.  
  
Kane laughs.  
  
"And you call yourself a mastermind." He scratches his blunt nails down Seth's chest and thrusts shallowly into him, eliciting a gasp. "If you want to come, you'll beg," he says plainly.  
  
They watch each other for a long moment. Seth's mouth falls open in a sigh when Kane grips his hips and slides his thumbs close to the base of Seth's cock.  
  
"Okay, okay," he grinds out, words hurried like he couldn't stand to speak them longer than it would take his mouth to form the shapes. "Make me come," he says, eyes scrunched tight.  
  
And, oh, does Kane like this. Seth was relying on the momentum to get him through, allowing the heat and tension between them to cloud his mind, but now Kane's made him think, made him consider. He's realized its Kane's cock in him, it's only Kane who can give him what he wants in this moment. Kane doesn't care to be Seth's mistake if it humiliates him. Because Kane's won. He can give pain as easy as anything, but to be begged for pleasure?  
  
"Nicely," he says, teasing him and drawing out Seth's humiliation.  
  
Seth whines and cants his hips; Kane's thumbs scratch at the dark hair at the base of Seth's cock.  
  
"Ff--fuck you, Kane." He pauses, his hard cock twitching as Kane's fingers inch closer, but not quite there. Kane's pointedly not thinking about how Seth hasn't flagged since they've started, that for all his insults about Kane's age and irrelevancy, he's still getting off on Kane touching him and fucking him.  
  
"Fine," he says, like Kane's forced the words out of him rather than Seth's own  desperation to get off.  
  
Seth purses his lips, the word bitter in his mouth, and says, "Please."  
  
Kane takes it for what it is, doesn't draw out Seth's humiliation even though he wants to, because Kane's been barely hanging on as it is and hearing Seth say please like that makes something hot and dark burn through him. He wraps one large hand around Seth's cock, slides it over his tight, slick flesh and thrusts into him hard, intent on both of them finishing soon. Neither of them last long; Seth cries out, jerks in Kane's hand and shoots all over his own stomach and chest. Kane gets in a few more thrusts before spilling hot into Seth's body with a grunt, keeps fucking him through his orgasm until there's nothing left.  
  
When he pulls out, come leaks from Seth's well fucked hole on to the sheets, leaving a  
large, wet stain. Kane can admit Seth looks good like this, fucked out and covered in come, his eyes half-lidded. Kane almost wants to kiss him again and start the whole thing over. Instead, he leaves him on the bed, splayed and still panting. Stopping to throw Seth's ripped shirt at him as a hint to clean up, Kane locks himself in the bathroom to take a quick shower.  
  
"Took you long enough," Seth says when Kane emerges. Kane doesn't say a word, just lets Seth push past him and close the door heavily.  
  
Seth's bed is still a disaster, but the lube has been put away and the ruined shirt is in a ball next to his suitcase. Kane dresses for bed and climbs in, laughing slightly over the fact that Seth will have to sleep in the bed they made a mess of. It's petty and childish, but Kane isn't above taking pleasure from any potential discomfort Seth might suffer.  
  
He hopes Seth is regretting everything, hopes humiliation is twisting heavy in his gut, because Kane is going to take that shame and use it against him. He can't destroy Seth like he wants to, can't rend him limb from limb; no, but he'll take this mistake (because it was a mistake, a mistake on both their parts, but Seth will be the one to pay) and destroy him from the inside. Kane will make Seth realize his vulnerability in the end.


End file.
